Petrifying Pair/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Kite and Fight BLU/NIN, RDM, and SAM (though most DD works) Strategy: Supplies: Yagudo Drink x1 for BLU & RDM, Goblin Chocolate for melee, Antidotes for occasional Plague Breath if RDM is /BLM. The Fight: *RDM buffs up group, BLU gets Utsu up and uses Cocoon before charging in. *BLU tanks left lizard while RDM kites right lizard. *After a Bind the RDM should toss Paralyze and Blind on the other lizard for the BLU tank. *Unlock target incase of Baleful Gaze to quickly tap backward key to spin around and avoid the gaze. *SAM should keep Hasso up the whole fight and only try to take agro if the BLU gets in trouble, which is very rare. Strategy Pros: *Claw Cyclone and Bludgeon do exceptionally good damage to the lizards, speeding this fight along. *Kiting keeps the RDM free to spot heal if needed along with debuffing duties. *BLU vitality through Auto Regen, Cocoon, and Wild Carrot when needed makes them a perfect DD tank. Strategy Cons: *Somewhat dependant on a well geared BLU with a good spell set. *Rare chains of resists can spell disaster. Distraction WAR/NIN, WAR/NIN, and a RDM or very brave BLM Strategy: Food recommendations Boiled Cockatrice (Resist Petrify and Attack Boost), or Hobgoblin Chocolate (Lizard Killer and Resist Petrify)) for melee. MP and/or MP drinks for the mage. The fight Buff up, mage lands bind and gravity on one lizard and kites it away while the 2 WAR/NIN keep the 2nd lizard busy, swapping hate. If you didn't use petrify resistance food (or even if you did) there is an easy way to avoid being petrified; unlock and turn away when you see "readies baleful gaze". This is NOT "backwards tanking". If in 1st person view mode, tap unlock (usually the * key) and tap left or right to face away. If in 3rd person view mode, unlock and push backwards to do a 180. After you see that it missed, re lock on and resumed beating on mr lizard. Easy to learn with some practice on lower level lizards outside this fight. Strategy Pros: *Lizards are weak to Wind, in addition to helping gravity land this means Raging Axe followed by Raging Axe to make Detonation does nice damage. *If done properly little to no healing is required due to swapping hate to recast shadows. Strategy Cons: *Warriors inexperienced with hate swapping may be in for a rough time. Distraction Option 2 *PLD/WAR PLD/NIN RDM/WHM Food: *Boiled/Steamed Crab for the PLD/WAR, Meat Mithkabob for PLD/NIN, and Marron Glace and for RDM/WHM (Any food works, as long as it is Defense for Tank, Attack for DD, and MP for Mage.). *Yagudo Drinks are useful since all players have MP. *Hi-Potions can be taken in case. Equipment: *PLD/WAR is equipped with Defense Gear (Eisen/Kampf, VIT, some ACC) and with a Sword and Shield. *PLD/NIN is equipped with Attack and some Defense gear (Eisen/Kampf, STR, AGI, DEX) and with a Great Sword and strap. *RDM/WHM is equipped with MP and INT gear focusing on outlasting and kiting. Fight Strategy: *After the party has entered, PLDs buff up with Protect II, Shell, Utsusemi, eat food, and rest. The RDM buffs with Blink and Protect. After everyone is healed and ready, the RDM runs in and starts to kite the Kalamainu (Gray) around the BCNM arena. Meanwhile, the PLD/WAR engages and provokes Kilioa. The PLD/NIN engages as well. PLD/WAR can use Shield Bash and Sentinel for less healing. It is recommended at 100+% TP to use Power Slash then Fast Blade for a Distortion Skillchain. If the RDM is daring, he/she can Magic Burst this Skillchain with an Ice or Water Magic. During Kiting, the RDM can easily cast Paralyze, Slow, and Blind on Kilioa making the fight easier for the PLDs. After the Kilioa is finished, proceed to the Kalamainu, voke, and kill. The RDM is free to enfeeble, nuke, and heal with out any hate problems. Pros: *The fight is straight-forward and easy for the PLDs because they can take hits, heal themselves or others, and deal good damage. *The RDM will need a good amount of kiting experience, as with any strategy. *If hate is to be switched, with two PLDs, it will not destroy the party. This hate switch will be necessary when Brain Crush (Silence) and Baleful Gaze (Petrify) is used on one of the PLDs. Cons: *Unexperienced PLDs or RDMs getting too much hate from the kited Kalamainu can result disastrously. Last Thoughts: *The fight is easy with this strategy if it is done right. It can take about an average of 7 minutes and has not failed (but can) in runs. Enjoy and Good luck! Hold 'em and Fold 'em This involves a Ninja, Red Mage, and a DD of some sort (we used Monk) Strategy: *Before the fight, everyone uses food. Sushi for melees, pies for the RDM. *The Red Mage will also need 2 Yagudo Drinks for each attempt. Hi-Potions can be useful for the melees in a pinch, and the mage having a Hi-Ether won't hurt either. *Enter the battle, and have the Red Mage buff everyone up. Protect II, Shell, and Blink for himself. *The Red Mage will engage the gray lizard on the right, casting Bind and Gravity and kiting him. The Ninja and DD will take the brown one on the left. When he can, the Red Mage should cast Blind and Slow on the brown lizard, so the ninja can be more effective. *If the gray lizard becomes unbound, try to stick bind on it again, or just run; its weight effect should slow it down enough for you to get away. A good way is to alternate Bind and Gravity so that once Bind's effect wears, Gravity can be casted again. *The Red Mage will also need to make sure to keep the Ninja and DD alive, but this shouldn't be a problem if he uses Regen. Make sure to keep your meleers in sight, so that you won't miscast. *When the Ninja and DD finish off the brown lizard, they should then turn and help the Red Mage finish off the gray one. Strategy Pros: *Lizards are weak to Wind and Ice, so Gravity and Bind will have an easier time sticking. *Ninjas are a good tank because they require little healing maintenance. *Any type of DD can be inserted into the third spot, so a wider range of jobs can participate in this strategy. Strategy Cons: *An inexperienced Red Mage may find himself overwhelmed at the prospects of kiting. Personal Notes: *Petrify sucks. A blood tank (in this case Samurai) worked, but not well (1/3 wins) because of it. *Kiting is easy as long as you keep gravity on. I made the mistake twice of casting gravity before it wore off and had to run around for a while. *A kiting rdm and a working blu can keep bloodtanks healed pretty well if nothing goes wrong. Making this Strategy Better: *Make sure everyone knows their role well. *Have everyone keep Medicine on them in case of emergencies. Source Contributer -- 17:10, 26 September 2006 (EDT) Other Strategies Party went 7 of 8 with this setup: RDM/NIN, War/DNC, NIN/WAR Foods: Soul Sushi for the WAR and NIN because of Secretion, Melon Pie +1 for the RDM before entering and Yagudo drinks 1 or 2. Strategy: After the mage eats the pie outside, members all enter and mage casts protect 1 on everyone and uses the first Yagudo Drink. RDM uses Utsusemi: Ichi and casts gravity on Kalamainu and kites him. The DDs duo the other lizard and the NIN enfeebles with Ninjutsu and RDM casts Dia and Poison too when he gets a chance. The War/DNC uses most of their TP to heal NIN if needed and uses Drain Samba. The NIN should share tanking with the WAR. RDM should try to nuke with Ninjutsu spells. Most effective seemed to be Suiton: Ichi and Raiton:Ichi on Kalamainu. RDM keeps Bind and Gravity kitng up until only Kalamainu is left, then the WAR and NIN attack and RDM casts Dia and poison if he wants and goes in to join with melee. NIN enfeebles Kalamainu and everyone attacks. RDM can nuke abit but should primarily nuke with Ninjutsu until mob is dead. *Note: They seem very resistant to poison as it wore within less than 30 seconds. We also set a record twice for this BCNM, our first time 5 minutes 32 seconds, and then our last run for 5 minutes 16 seconds. Party went 3 for 3 with this set-up: War/NIN, SAM/DNC, RDM/x Strategy: After going into arena, buff and wait for mp & abilities. WAR/NIN & SAM/DNC engage left lizard while RDM kites right one. WAR trys to keep hate and shadows up as much as possible, SAM/DNC uses Drain Samba and Curing Waltzes as needed. I synthed some goblin chocolates for the fight, but don't know how useful they were since I still got petrifyed even though it did not last very long, meat might be more effective. After the first lizard is dead, you just gang up on the second and he'll go down easy. All fights were extremely easy, and no two hours were needed. *NOTE: SAM/DNC and RDM actually duoed this BCNM while I went to get another orb, but the SAM/DNC had to use his two hour and they only finished with a few seconds (maybe 30) remaining. Also, I went in using a level 30 Great Axe. I don't know if dual wielding axes would be more or less effective. As for drops, we got the Leaping Boots on the first try (/cheer), but nothing really worthwhile after that. We are 8 for 8 with the following members: BLU/NIN, NIN/x, MNK/WAR Strategy as follows: The NIN/x heads to the right of the arena, and stalls one of the lizards -- debuffs it, keeps shadows up, and maybe kites it around if necessary. Each and every time, our NIN had well over 50% health remaining after one lizard was dead, often as high as 80-90%. Meanwhile, the MNK/WAR and BLU/NIN head to the left of the arena, and wreck the other lizard. No two hours or special strategies are necessary -- just regular melee damage and physical Blue Magic. As the BLU, I put up Utsusemi, and then spammed Bludgeon and Claw Cyclone until my shadows wore, after which the MNK provoked, and I reapplied Utsusemi, and got hate back. Bludgeon is quite effective, averaging ~80-100 damage per use for me. Although it isn't blocked by shadows, petrify shouldn't be a problem unless it lasts a ridiculous amount of time. A few times our Monk had to chug a Hi-Potion or two when I was petrified for an particularly long time, but usually it wore after 15 or 20 seconds. I generally consumed only about 100 MP killing the first lizard, which left plenty of resources for Wild Carrots after it died, and to use on the 2nd lizard. Once the first lizard is dead, the BLU and MNK can even rest to full if required. The other lizard is not very threatening to a Ninja with decent gear. This BCNM is really quite easy with this configuration. Any DD/WAR or DD/NIN should be able to fill the 3rd slot. BST/NINx2 & RDMx1 Strategy Strategy *The lizards are not charmable! Because of this we will follow the traditional Kite-and-Fight strategy using the RDM. *Enter the battle field and buff up as normal (Protect, Shell, Food, etc) *RDM can sub BLM or NIN. Let the RDM pick which subjob will help him kite the best. /NIN is great for some shadows and /BLM is great for Elemental Seal Gravity/Bind and a bigger MP Pool. *BSTs should use Call Beast with a Meat Broth. These jugs are probably the best DD jugs at this level. *When you are all ready the RDM should cast Gravity on the right Lizard (Gray). Run around the battlefield with the Lizard chasing you, recasting Gravity and Bind on the Lizard when it wears off. Try to watch the BSTs' HP and toss in a Cure or two when needed. *BSTs shall make their Tigers attack the Brown Lizard right as the RDM starts casting Gravity on the Gray Lizard. While fighting try focusing on not taking hate and let your pets do most of the tanking. RDM might be a little busy kiting when you hit the red HP mark and need a cure. Also Reward your pets with Pet Food Zeta when they are getting low on HP. Longevity of your pets is vital! *Once the Brown Lizard is dead start attacking the Gray Lizard. Food *BSTs should use Rice Dumplings since it adds a pretty decent amount of Attack and Accuracy. I never found myself missing a whole lot, but if you do feel like you're missing a lot then go ahead and use Sole Sushi. You can opt to bring some Hi-Potions and Regen Drinks just in case you need some emergency healing power. *RDMs should focus on using MP foods. Gravity and Bind usually land at a high success rate so adding some MP to your pool would be the best idea. I would also advise you to bring some Yagudo Drinks because Refresh is a level 41 spell and is unavailable to RDM in this BCNM. Source Contributer -- 18:00, 28 November 2006 (PDT) -------------------------- THF/NIN & RDM/BLM Strategy ~ Well, when a friend was looking for a Dispel scroll with little money, he decided to give this BCNM a try. As a THF, I was able to solo the brown Lizard while the RDM kited the white one. Evasion, capped marksmanship are vital, and some Ranged Accuracy mods don't hurt. My Equipment was as follows: Main: Centurion's Sword / Sub: Archer's Knife / Ranged: Zamburak+1 / Ammo: • Bloody Bolts (Vital), Blind Bolts (Recommended) and Acid Bolts for good measure. Head: Empress Hairpin / Neck: Spike Necklace / Earrings: Dodge Earring x2 Body: Mercenary Captain's Doublet / Hands: Custom M Gloves / Rings: Shikaree/Rajas Ring Back: Night Cape / Waist: Mercenary Captain's Belt / Legs: Noct Brais / Feet: Bounding Boots Food wise, I used Squid Sushi, and the RDM used Melon Pie. I began by pulling the brown one with a Blind Bolt. These lizards have natural haste, so if you can get the RDM to cast Slow on it, it makes a great difference. The brown one struggled to hit me, but I allowed it to do so after my second set of shadows wiped. Spamming Bloody Bolts is an effective damage method (But take care, he hit me for roughly 30~50 a blow). The brown went down easy. Once I was ready, the RDM engaged the Lizard, keeping it still so I could SA/Fast Blade for almost 200 DMG. I got petrified soon after, but the RDM was able to regain hate and kite it further. Our 2hr abillities weren't neccasary, but we used them to haste the process, as we were only doing it once. The RDM simply kept the white lizard Gravitied, while I kept a distance and spammed bloody bolts. Unfortunatly, drops were sucky >< But the BCNM itself was easy. --------------------- PLD/WAR, MNK/NIN, MNK/WAR - 2 Hours are used, but easy win. Currently 13/13 with this setup. MNKs eat accuracy foods, get high damage gear. PLD runs in, provokes lizard on left, MNKs both attack it while letting other lizard attack PLD. After about 10 seconds, PLD 2-hours followed by both MNKs 2-hour. PLD will get petrified, but MNKs shouldn't allowing Hundred Fist to tear through both lizards. After 2-hours used, fight will last the better of 25 seconds. -Epic of Titan ---------------------- WAR/NIN, DNC/NIN, RDM/BLU - 6/6 This proved to be easier than WAR/NIN x2. The War ate defense food and had defender on when able since the lizards at through Utsusemi. The DNC took aggro when able and was able to cast many much needed cures on the War and herself. The RDM did the typical kite but with /blu did not worry about damage due to the defensive spells that BLU provides. *side note* in 6 runs we did not see anything worthwhile drop. Just a heads up to those thinking this will be a quick way to get Leaping Boots or Utsusemi:ni ---------------------- WAR/MNK THF/NIN RDM/NIN Tried doing this on my other account as WAR/MNK (didn't have Utsusemi: ichi yet) and it wasn't as hard as I thought. RDM/NIN kited the white lizard with Bind/Gravity and took practically no damage entire fight, though did use 1 Yagudo Drink. Meanwhile the THF/NIN and I bounced hate on the brown lizard. We both used Goblin Chocolate (can buy for 35 gil each from Pawkrix in Lower Jeuno "Muckvix's Junk Shop" H-10 in the back room) for food for its Resist Petrify and Lizard Killer bonuses. The Lizard Killer effect proc'd quite often, far more than I thought it would. I also brought 5 Hi-Potions which definitely saved me, also kept Defender and Dodge up as much as possible. If I had /NIN sub this would have been much easier. If you are the RDM kiter in this, don't be afraid to toss your melees a Cure or Regen while your lizard is bound. Baleful Gaze is also very easy to avoid, it is very slow and you should have plenty of time to turn your back to the lizard. Before doing this BCNM I was told by other people to not even try it as WAR unless I had /NIN sub, but I believe this is proof that it can be done. This doesn't mean it's a better option though, and I believe /NIN is the best sub here for nearly any job that takes a shot at this BCNM. ---------------------- The Damaging Way First off this strategy involves the use of two Damage dealers and a Red Mage. We used the following job combos. DRK/THF, SAM/NIN, RDM/WHM. (SAM isn't required to have nin subbed, but it helped us alot.) Items We Used: These are the following items we used in all of our runs. Some of them aren't really necessary, but we took 'em just incase. *Meat Mithkabob *Sole Sushi *Yagudo Drink *Hi-Potion +2 *Hi-Ether +1 NOTE: The Ethers and the Hi-Potions aren't really necessary, but are good to carry if something goes wrong. SAM didn't have much money for Sole Sushi so he took meat mithkabobs. I had a few Sushis left from Exp Parties so I used those instead, and gave a few to the Sam too, but once we were out of sushi we both used Mithkabobs. Strategy: *Start by getting buffed once inside the BCNM, and wait for the Red Mage to get his/her mp back. Right when the rdm is about to get his mp back the DRK should use SA as to be ready to hit Kilioa hard from back when you start. Sam should use Meditate when getting buffed so he'll have it back once they start fighting. *Once done waiting for the rdm start by pulling the lizard on the left side (brown one named Kilioa), and the RDM Should start kiting the other lizard using Gravity (NOTE: These lizards have a natural haste, so RDM you should cast slow on both of them while kiting to make things easier). *DRK let the SAM pull so you can sneak from behind and hit it hard with your SA. You'll probably get hate when you do that, at this point the SAM should use a Weapon Skill to get hate on him (If he has nin subbed if not you'll just have to work by trading hate.) Keep hitting hard on the lizzy using SA whenever possible and Weapon Skills too. DRK don't use Souleater or Last Resort just yet, as it could result in you dying. Save them for the second lizzy. *Once Kilioa goes down (which should be pretty quick), move on to the second lizzy. DRK do the same as when you started fighting Killoa, and SA from behind. If you have TP save it for when the lizard has less the 50% HP. SAM just keep doing what you're made to do and use Weapon skills like crazy. At this point the RDM can Cure if needed. Just watch out as to not get hate. *Once the lizard has less the 50% HP, the DRK should use Souleater, SA, and Slice the lizard. After that just keep hitting hard and drain whenever needed. If you find yourself in a pinch then use a Hi-Potion if you brought any. If you didn't then 2-hour. However none of these are really necessary. *After the DRK has used Souleater, SA, and Slice, then the SAM should weapon skill right away and do his thing to kill the lizard as fast as you can. If all went good you should be seeing a chest by now, and hopefully getting a good reward. We got Ni on our third run, and not only that but we beat the record of 7 minutes and killed those lizards in about 6 minutes on our fifth run. Things to Remember: *This strategy involves the use of good Damage, and a skillful kiter. However the Dark Knight should never unleash all of his strength when fighting Kilioa. This could result in a quick death for him/her, or the RDM if he/she starts Healing him/her. So save Souleater for the second lizard. Plus if you're a good DRK then you'll be doing kickass damage with your normal hits. Also drain whenever possible! If you unlike me have high Dark Magic skill then you'll be draining lots of HP. This can save your butt in many circumstances as it did for me. *Another thing to keep in mind is that, there's a way to avoid the petrifying look from the lizards. This can be very useful during the fight. All you have to do is turn around once you see the lizard preparing the petrifying look. I'm sure that if I had done that more often, then we probably would have beaten the record with a 5 minute win. Credits: SAM/NIN: Ashtion RDM/WHM: Thearkangel DRK/THF: Leonheartt (Me) All from Fenrir server. Strategy developed by Leonheartt. The Fast Way BLU/NIN, BLU/NIN, and a RDM/NIN (It's recommended to have dual INT+ wands to land every Gravity/Bind) NOTE: Both BLUs MUST have Lizard Killer trait (This is achieved by using Claw Cyclone and Foot Kick) Yagudo drinks and Hi potions are vital to keep MP and HP high enough. Strategy: Once everyone is in both BLUs use Cocoon, Shadows and take the brown lizard. The RDM must have shadows up and follows the basic Gravity kite strategy and Bio with the gray lizard. BLUs will be bouncing hate with Bludgeon and Head Butt, it's not recommended to use Claw Cyclone because it consumes too much MP but this is just an opinion. When the first lizard is halfway down both BLUs should use a Yagudo Drink in order to recover MP. There is a high chance that one of the BLUs will get petrified, using a Goblin chocolate can reduce the petrification time. Once the first lizard is down both BLUs use a second Yagudo Drink to recover MP and head over to kill the second lizard. *Bludgeon did an overall of 80~ DMG, this is the main offensive spell. *There is a high probability that both lizards will be intimidated thanks to Lizard Killer trait giving time for the BLUs to recast Cocoon and Shadows. *Keeping Cocoon up will speed up things and reduce Hi Potion consumption. This setup has been highly effective and drops on a Full Moon 95~100% have been 6/10 on boots and 4/10 on Utsusemi-Ni. Another Duo We used Mnk/Dnc and a Rdm/nin (DD should sub Dnc for self healing) How to do it: Items: Sole Sushi needed for DD, Hi-Potion for everyone, Yagudo Drink for Rdm Killing time: *Rdm casts buffs and DD eats Sushi and Rdm drinks yag drink after buff and rests until full mp *DD (in this case Mnk) uses any support abilities to help (Mnk used Focus and Dodge) while running toward a lizard, when DD lands a hit, Rdm casts Gravity, a DoT (Bio helps), and blind and starts kiting the other lizard *Once the Rdm is safe with shadows up, they can debuff (slow, blind, etc.) the DDs lizard. *DD ALWAYS KEEPS TARGET LOCK OFF, whenever baleful gaze if readied just turn around. *Use Hi-potions at the start to help build TP, then just use Curing Waltz as needed, careful to not use during a TP move by either waiting until after hits land or wait until a move goes off to assure you don't get hit by baleful gaze. Pros: *Easy to do once you get timing down. *Only two people needed. *No 2 hours needed *Almost any DD works as long as they are subbed Dnc *Could possibly use two DDs if you can both solo a lizard without buffs/debuffs. Cons: *Curing Waltz at the wrong time will lead to being Petrified - see my comment below for a tip around this. *Each member has to focus on their own mob, so if someone gets into trouble it could be hard to resolve. Big Easy We used Mnk/Dnc x 2 (for self healing) How to do it: Items: Sushi we used Squid, 5 Hi-Potion's each Gear suggestions: Evasion as much as possible without a loss in what little def a mnk can have. Killing time: Pop Sushi,Focus,Dodge, each Mnk/dnc takes a lizard doesn't matter who take which run in get Drain Samba up use Hundred Fists, stay unlocked so u can turn in case of Baleful Gaze once HF is done stay healed with Waltzes if you get low use Hi pots once done with your lizard help with other if it still alive fights over in 4-5mins. 'Pros: *Easy to do once you get timing down. *Only two people needed. 'Cons''': *Curing Waltz at the wrong time will lead to being Petrified. edit: Curing Waltz has instant cast and doesn't lock out abilities afterwards, despite what the animation may lead you to believe. So start a ranged attack once you use Curing Waltz, and then you are free to turn around. Probably doesn't work on Monk, though (no ranged weapons), but should work for other DD jobs.--Yjhuoh 09:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Each member has to focus on their own mob, so if someone gets into trouble it could be hard to resolve.